Just Breathe
by Michele Grahn
Summary: At Christmas time Mulder and scully run into some perils, will they make it through? Repost in chapter form so it is easier to read. :)
1. I

TITLE: Just Breathe

AUTHOR: Michele Grahn

RATING: PG-13 or R for language, kissing, yeah that's about it.

CATEGORY: MSR, RST,

ARCHIVE: Sure, just add my name and address and let me know first. That is if you really want this thing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, yadda, yadda, yadda, except for the ones that I do, you'll know them when you see them in the story- there is no money made from this story. unfortunately. Although if I did own Him (you know who.DD!) Don't you think that I could find something a little more ah, productive to do with him rather than just writing about him? I think not! These characters belong to 1013 productions and the twisted little mind of the surfer boy himself, Chris Carter, who finally, after only 9 FREAKIN years decided to wake up and smell the shipper-scented coffee! - I do not own Frank Sinatra or The Temptations or any of the rights to their songs. However, I do own the What Women Want soundtrack, and movie, which I use with reckless abandon.

SUMMARY: It's Christmas time and Mulder and Scully attend a Ball thrown by the bureau and enjoy a little too much champagne and a dance. Mulder later receives a mysterious phone call which leads to a warehouse where Scully is wounded, and what comes next.you have to read on. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is my first X-Files Fan-Fiction so I am going to make a concerted effort to make it as un-sucky as possible but you have been warned. OK here goes nothing then.

MSR MSR MSR MSR

December 24.Christmas

Eve Jade Warehouse,

Washington DC 7:10 p.m.

Mulder: Just put the knife down. We can talk about this if you let her go.

Adrienne: I don't think so lover, I let your little girlfriend go and I'm as good as gone- prison right? No, an institution full of psychos! Don't bet on it.

Scully: That's where you belong, you psychotic. ow!

Adrienne pressed the knife's point into Scully's back, drawing more blood and causing Scully to flinch and Mulder to re-grip his weapons. Mulder looked at the situation in front of him while keeping his guns trained on the assailant. Agent Adrienne Braun, from VCS was standing behind Scully with a knife. He saw an angry bruise forming on Scully's face and was NOT pleased. Adrienne had an easy 7 inches and 35 pounds on Scully; she was pissed and, judging from the poignant smell of alcohol, was decidedly drunk. Mulder and Adrienne continued their verbal parry as Scully thought things over, to try to take her mind away from the caustic pain in her back.

Scully: Great, this is just what I need to be doing on Christmas Eve. This is so fitting. Welcome to my life. Standing at knifepoint by a psycho lady FBI agent who, is probably going to kill me and of course, had to fall head over heels in love with Mulder. Why do they always fall for him? I mean I know he is attractive but come on now. Phoebe, Bambi, Detective White, Diana, Sheila, the list goes on. Maybe it's the gun; some girls just go for guys with guns.

Scully came out for her reverie to find that Mulder was still trying to reason with the psycho-bitch, that was Scully's new name for her, she thought it was quite appropriate.

Mulder: Look Adrienne, Scully has nothing to do with this so just let her go and - we can do something about this and no one said you were going anywhere. You said you wanted only me here anyway.

Adrienne: Nothing to do with it? She has EVERYTHING to do with it now! She just proved it just by coming here. We could have had something special Fox, but no, you had to go and fall in love with your little tramp of a partner.

Mulder: What the hell are you talking about?

Adrienne: You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't try to deny it, I can't anymore. I saw the way you looked at her at the party that night. You didn't pay attention to anything else, not even me!

23 Hours Before Mulder's apartment

Mulder: Great now that I have wasted all day thinking of excuses, not only do I not have one, I only have 10 minutes to get there. Scully's going to shoot me if I'm late and she is there by herself.

The Bureau was throwing its annual Christmas Ball but this year they had decided to go all out and hold it in a swanky hotel in DC. This, opposed to whatever room was available in J. Edgar Hoover. This made Skinner suggest that he and Scully "try their hardest to attend". Probably because he wanted to make them schmooze with the senior staff and make a good impression so they would get off Skinners back about his "unethical" agents.

So here was Mulder at 7:50 in his boxers trying to figure out a way to get out of this drab event that would not end in Scully hating him forever, or at least cursing him out until she got over to his house to kill him. New excuses ran through his head as he threw his stuffy tux on, put on aftershave, and ran a hand through his hair in about nine minutes, which he was positive must have been some sort of record. He checked himself in the cab's mirror on the way there.

Mulder: Oh my God, I look like Pee Wee Herman! I can't believe I am actually going to this dumb thing.

Mulder pulled up to the hotel and gave the driver his money. As he walked into the lobby he saw that there were hundreds of agents milling about. He searched for Scully for about 5 minutes but found he could not focus well in the crowd. He figured she would be wearing something roughly resembling one of the professional outfits that the some of the other women were wearing, therefore rendering her almost impossible to find among all the other similarly dressed agents. He walked up the stairs and leaned against the railing overlooking the lobby. Everyone was finely dressed and enjoying themselves taking a break from their tiresome, tedious jobs. This was a really nice party for the bureau, real classy.

Mulder: The bureau's budget guys must have had a conniption fit.

He was starting to get bored when he saw her. She walked through the front door of the hotel and the rest of the room faded away. Mulder couldn't breathe; there was no way that was Scully. She wore a dark blue evening gown that had wisp-like straps. The front was cut low enough to show but not as to seem trashy. It was a few shades darker than her eyes, which he was sure were sparkling. The dress was form-fitting and fell to the floor. She had sparse make-up on as usual and she wore minimal jewelry, just the cross that always hung around her neck and a sapphire bracelet that matched her earrings. Her hair was curled and held up with a single clip in the back, with a few tendrils hanging down in the front.

Mulder: As Frohike would say, "she's hot". Oh man shut-up, she's my partner! If she even suspected that I was looking at her like this and thinking the things that I am, she would go ballistic.

Mulder smiled at his own internal scolding and made his way down the stairs. Scully saw him and greeted him with a breath-taking smile. She walked toward him. It was then that Mulder noticed there was a slit running from the floor up the side to the front of the dress and ended mid-thigh.

Mulder: So much for not thinking like, Frohike. Aw, who the hell even cares? Damn she looks good tonight. Hell, she looks good all the time. It sucks that she'll be in a suit again next week.

Scully: You look nice Mulder, I'm glad you decided to come... even if you did spend all day thinking of ways to get out of it, AND you probably got ready in the last 20 minutes.

Mulder: Damn you woman. You think you know me so well. It was the last TEN minutes thank you very much.

Scully: Haha. You ready?

Mulder: Yeah, It turned out pretty nice. You look.amazing. Too bad we are going to have to start getting your stuff out of the basement.

Scully: What? Why?

Mulder: Once they get a load of you, they'll have to running the whole FBI in days.

Scully just smiled and took the arm the Mulder offered as they walked into the ballroom. The dance floor was filled with people and everyone looked happy. The feeling was contagious. Mulder and Scully didn't even register that some of the agents were staring at them and whispering about the "spooky" couple. But even their critics could not deny that the two of them made a fabulous pair.

The agents took their seats at the designated table and exchanged quick pleasantries with the others. Since they weren't really interested in the others and since the feeling was pretty much mutual, with the exception of Agent Pendrell, (Who I have brought back to life for the purpose of this paragraph because in my little world, he never died.) who came over and babbled clumsily to Scully for at least 15 minutes, they focused on each other instead. Through the course of the night, several other agents had come and asked Scully to dance; each one was a little drunker than the last. Scully politely said no to each one and turned away from them to talk to Mulder. One of them murmured "Ice Queen" as she turned him down and Mulder almost got up and knocked him on his ass but Scully didn't seem to have noticed and he didn't want to make a scene so he sat still.

As the evening was beginning to come to a close, and the last songs were playing, a female agent by the name of Adrienne Braun approached Mulder and asked him to dance. Scully thought she was a picture of what Mulder's "type" was. She was tall, leggy, a little muscular, dirty blonde hair, pretty and knew it. At first Mulder had been hesitant, he didn't want to leave Scully, especially after she had shot down all those other guys, true they were slightly inebriated but thy were people OTHER than him to socialize with. Adrienne did not look like she was taking a hint, Scully nodded at Mulder and told him to go, it was fine. Mulder accepted tentatively and shot her an apologetic glance as he followed Adrienne out onto the dance floor. It was easy for Scully to keep an eye on Mulder and his new friend. The two made a handsome couple and drew some attention. Scully did not know why but she was upset that Mulder had accepted. She knew that he was being polite and it didn't mean anything, and that she had even told him to go, but for some reason she felt a feeling scarily similar to jealousy that she had not counted on getting.

Scully: What is wrong with me? I have no right to be jealous, it's not like I have any claim on him or anything so what if he dances with the leggy blonde? I mean he's a nice looking guy so why shouldn't other women want to dance with him? I mean they're not blind. He could have danced with anyone. so. why didn't he dance with me?

As Scully was in the middle of her internal query, an agent named Adam Whitney came up to her.

Adam: Good evening agent Scully. You look very lovely. Would you make me the envy of every man in the room and be so kind as to dance with me?

Scully: Hello agent Whitney. You look well. Heh. Flattery works, sure, let's go.

Are you kidding me? This guy has got to be drunk; I haven't heard a line that tasteless in years! Well at least this will give me something to do until Mulder finishes with tall, blonde and skanky.

Scully took Agent Whitney's hand as they walked out onto the dance floor together. She saw Mulder out of the corner of her eye. A slower song was playing now and he was watching her over Adrienne's shoulder. Scully did not look at him. She wanted to just ignore him and for once concentrate on someone else. A new song came on as Scully and Adam reached their spots on the floor. It was a song the Scully had never heard before. She went into Adam's arms and listened to the words.

I won't dance, don't ask me,

I won't dance, don't ask me, I won't dance, Madame with you, My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do.

You know what, you're lovely, You know what, you're so lovely, And know what you do to me, I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore, I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor.

Scully kept listening to the words of the song. It was ironic that she was wondering why Mulder didn't ask her to dance before and now this. The meaning of the song hit Scully and a broad smile stretched across her face. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was dancing with Mulder, instead of Adam as it played on.

I won't dance, why should I?

I won't dance, how could I? I won't dance, Merci Bo Coup, I know that music leads the way to romance, So if I hold you in my arms, I won't dance.

I won't dance, don't ask me,

I won't dance, don't ask me, I won't dance, Madame with you, My heart won't let my feet do things that they want to do.

Mulder listened to the song while he was dancing with agent Braun. She was talking to him and he was nodding and laughing occasionally when she made a joke. He was watching Scully intently. She seemed pretty entertained with Agent Whitney. He had one hand wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand on his chest. Scully had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were closed like she was having the best time in the world. He listened to the words and had a realization. That was exactly why he had not asked Scully to dance all night. He knew that if he did then he would chance realizing the feelings that he had for her. The ones he had tried so hard to suppress and forget about. And with all the threats on their lives they had already, he did not want to give their enemies another advantage to use against them. Also, the bureau had this thing about Agents getting involved, it wasn't allowed. But as he was watching her dance with Adam and how he had his hands on her, he didn't care anymore about protocol or the Syndicate. He wanted to dance with her more than anything else right now.

The song ended and Mulder quickly thanked Adrienne and left her standing there, making a beeline toward Scully and Adam. They were still dancing when he reached them.

Mulder: You don't mind do you? I have not had the pleasure of dancing with my partner all evening.

Adam: Well actually, Dana and I were just-

At Adam's use of her first name, Mulder stood up straighter and put his hands on his hips. This man barely knew her and he was calling her Dana? And she was letting him! Scully watched as Mulder raised himself to full height. It was only a little taller than Adam but it was enough. Adam backed off and thanked Scully for the dance.

Scully: Oh boy, here we go again. Does he really feel the need to be that overprotective? Oh well, maybe he was jealous. Ha, that's a laugh. Oh my God, what is he doing?

Mulder had stepped up to her as soon as Adam had left. Now he was standing inches from Scully.

Scully: It's okay Mulder, you don't have to dance with me. I know you just didn't him drunk and touching me. He really wasn't that bad of a dancer anyway.

Mulder: No, Scully. I want to dance with you. I have wanted to all night but for some reason that I can't remember I didn't.

Scully: Mulder, why? I- I don't understand what you're saying.

Mulder: Just- never mind, would you like to dance with me?

Scully: You know what? That is the best offer I've heard all night.

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas was started, which was announced as the last song of the evening. Scully gave in and stepped towards Mulder. She had that little voice in the back of her head saying that it was a bad idea, that same stupid voice that resounded inside her brain every time she got close to him.

Scully: Screw off for 5 minutes why don't you? It's a Christmas Ball for crying out loud and people are supposed to dancing! Nothing criminal there, innocent dancing, dancing never hurt anyone.

Except there was nothing innocent about the way Scully and Mulder were dancing. They were so close that not even air could pass between them. Even in her oversized heels, Scully still only came to right below his chin. Which was perfect for Mulder because he could rest his head atop hers, as she presently placed her head on his chest, and smell the faint floral scent of her shampoo. As they danced on the music faded away slowly and all Scully could hear was the beating of Mulder's heart. She found that by concentrating on it, the little nagging voice faded away and it was comforting. Scully moved impossibly closer to Mulder and smiled inwardly as she heard his heart rate increase notably. Mulder had never realized how small she actually was. She had sort of taken on this larger image in the time he had seen her take down men double her size and made other agents awed at her command of presence. She never ceased to amaze him. He was so happy to be dancing with her. It felt great to have her in his arms and to feel her arms around him. When had being close to her start to feel so good?


	2. II

The song came to an end and the agents were sucked out of their peaceful state by the sound of applause and shuffling feet. They stepped back from each other slightly and just stared at one another. They stayed like that for about a minute when Mulder was forced to look away as Adrienne came up to him and was wishing him a good holiday. Mulder shook his head as to clear it and looked toward Adrienne.

Mulder: I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you.

Adrienne: (Looking slightly annoyed) I said I hope you have a nice holiday and I didn't get a chance to thank you for the dance, you left so quickly. It was very enjoyable. while it lasted. At any rate, I forward to seeing you next week.

She shot a glance at Scully and smiled mischievously. She then took Mulder's face in her hands and kissed him right on the lips. Mulder didn't move. He was too stunned. Adrienne broke away, smiled sweetly at him and gave Scully a smug look and walked away. Scully and Mulder were pretty much sharing the same look, absolutely shocked. Scully was the first to move. She looked a little embarrassed and started to walk away.

Scully: That must have been some dance you to had, huh?

Reminder ( Scully didn't actually see them dance because she had her eyes closed.

Mulder: Scully, wait. No, it wasn't anything, I swear, I have no idea where that came from. She just likes me I guess. It didn't mean anything.

Scully: No, I understand Mulder, you don't have to explain anything to me, really, and I am tired. I'm- I'm just gonna go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Mulder: No. NO, Scully look at me!

She turned and looked at him with her brow raised.

Mulder: Why are you upset? I said that it didn't mean anything, we just danced, one dance that's all. What's wrong?

Scully: You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I think I drank a little too much champagne and I'm kind of tired. Like I said, I'm just gonna go home.

Mulder: All right, look, I will take a cab with you back to your place. I don't want you driving if you had champagne. We can pick up your car tomorrow, okay?

Scully: I took a cab here. I didn't feel like dealing with the valet moving my seat all over creation again. I'll just take one home myself.

Mulder: No, I want to make sure you get home in one piece.

Scully: Sure, Ok, thanks Mulder.

The car ride home was pretty much uneventful. The air between them was kind of tense because of the kiss and because of their close moments while dancing. They didn't talk much, except about the grandeur of the ball. After about 25 minutes, they arrived at Scully's apartment building. Mulder paid and got out of the cab to walk Scully in. This hardly surprised Scully, it was usual that he go with her. They would go up to her apartment and she would invite him in, he would usually decline, give her a quick hug or kiss on the head, wait for her to go in and leave. Only this time it went differently.

Scully: Do want to come in, Mulder? Have Some Tea? You can crash here if you want to.

Mulder: Yeah, ok, I'm tired anyway.

This surprised Scully a bit, and she looked at him in wonder as her walked past her into the apartment. He sat down on the couch and kicked his shoes off which landed unceremoniously across the room. He laid down on the couch still in his tux and sighed loudly. Scully also took off her shoes and her feet thanked her copiously. She pulled the clip from her hair and ran a hand through it. She then set to work making tea in an attempt to ward off the effects of the champagne. While she was doing that, Mulder got up and walked over to her.

Scully: So this evening was, ah, eventful huh? You are a great dancer by the way. To bad I didn't find out until the end of the night. We could've had fun showing you off.

Mulder: Somehow, I don't think there would have been anyone looking at me.

Scully: Agent Braun would have, along with any of the female agents with eyes.

Mulder: Are you coming on to me, agent Scully?

Scully: No, Just stating what should be blatantly obvious, inflating your ego a bit, I guess.

She smiled and turned away to make the tea. Mulder handed her another mug and said he wanted some; he had had a few glasses of champagne himself.

Mulder: Well, like I said. She didn't mean anything to me. If she did you both would have known when she kissed me.

Scully: Oh really? Why would that be?

Mulder: What kind of an FBI agent are you? Because. I would have kissed her back. If you weren't so busy gaping, you would have noticed that I didn't. And if I did, everyone there would have known about it, so there.

Scully: Why would have everyone known?

Mulder: Because, when I kiss a lady, I do it right.

Scully had to laugh. He sounded like a pompous ass. It was pretty funny to hear Mulder talk about "kissing a lady right".

Scully: (Between giggles) Oh yeah? How's that, Mr. Expert? Throwing everything off of the nearest table and getting to it right there? Hahaha.

Scully could not stop her incessant giggles, and was near tears thinking about the scene.

Mulder: No, like this.

Mulder took Scully by the waist and pulled her towards him. When she was close enough, he put one hand on her lower back and one near the back of her head. She had stopped laughing abruptly and was now alternating between staring at his eyes and his lips. She looked like a deer in the headlights and he had to bite back a laugh. She had not really been expecting a demonstration and truth be told, he had been expecting to give one. He slowly drew her face towards his, which was only a distance of about 2 ½ inches, but seemed to take forever. Once their lips were only a breath away, Scully's eyes slowly shut and Mulder copied her and moved forward. Scully had a flashed back to Eddie Van Blundht, with the silent "h". But she knew this was really Mulder and that scared the shit out of her.

He didn't move his lips for a moment once they touched hers. He had not expected to feel this way. He just wanted to tease her a little. All sorts of suppressed feelings he had began to fight up to his heart as he realized that was no longer the case. He pushed all other thoughts from his head as he concentrated on her. He moved his mouth slowly and opened it slightly. She responded and allowed him access to her freely. They kissed like that for about a minute, not moving anything but their mouths and slight timid tongues. Mulder pulled back and looked her. Scully slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

Scully: .oh.ok.

Mulder: Oh God, Scully I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to actually. Oh shit. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go.

Scully: No, Mulder, it's ok. I understand. I mean. we both just had a little too much champagne. That's all. No harm done. I'll just get you a blanket and some pillows. Stay here. It's ok. really. I'll be right back.

She punctuated her little speech with a little , which seemed to prove her argument. Mulder smiled a small smile and stepped back into the room

Scully walked off hiccupping to get the stuff and once she was gone, Mulder thought to himself.

Mulder: Yeah, to much champagne. That's it. We'll just sleep it off. Who the hell am I kidding? I haven't felt like that in such a long time. I forgot how good it feels to kiss her. Not that it was really her on that ship, but hell, it looked just like her and she had the same sexy attitude, might as well have been. This was ten times  
better anyway. I finally found a new way to leave Scully speechless. Just when I thought it couldn't get better.

Scully walked into her room and collapsed upon the bed with a sigh.

Scully: Champagne, uh huh, right, sure, ok. Who the hell am I kidding? No one has ever kissed me like that. Wow. Not only is he a good dancer, he is a fantastic kisser! And that was only a prelude to what he is capable of I'm sure. Not that it meant anything to him. Jesus! When did I go and fall in love with my partner?

Scully clapped a hand over her mouth afraid that she had said it out loud. It was enough of a shock that she had admitted it to herself, but to have Mulder hear it too, after a kiss that meant nothing to him would have been killer.

Mulder: Scully? Are you ok in there?

Scully: Yeah, I'm fine. Just one minute.

Scully grabbed the blanket and pillows from her closet and walked into the living room. On the way there, she noticed that they smelled faintly of Mulder's aftershave.

Scully: Of course it does, dummy, he is the only person you know that actually sleeps over at your house. Wow that's pretty pathetic. You need to get out more Dana.

Scully walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath hitched. Mulder was standing there in only his boxers. They were dark blue with little Marvin the Martian heads on them.

Scully: Well that figures.

She would have laughed it wasn't for the way the rest of him looked. He had perfect runner's legs and a swimmers body. She managed to quit staring and toss the stuff over to him. Mulder took the things and set them up on the couch. He then turned back to Scully who was busy studying her toes.

Mulder: Thanks Scully. Look, I'm sorry about before. I don't know what got into me. I think you were right; it must have been the champagne.

Scully: Yeah, just forget about it. I'll, um, I'll see you in the morning.

She sounded slightly disappointed to her own ears but if Mulder noticed he didn't say anything, he just smiled at her and turned to get comfortable on the couch. She walked back into her room and got ready for bed. When she was lying there later, just about to fall asleep, she thought about the kiss that she and Mulder had shared before. She relived it until she fell asleep with a faint smile on her face.


	3. III

The next morning, Scully awoke around eleven o'clock. She had a slight headache and the room was spinning a bit. She shook her head and tried to clear it, which only made it worse. The events of the ball and the 6 or so glasses of champagne came flooding back to her, as did the occurrence in her apartment with a certain attractive partner of hers. She moaned and flopped back against the pillows.

Mulder: Is my Sleeping Beauty finally awake?

Mulder walked into the room carrying a covered try and sat with it on the foot of the bed.

Scully: Did he just say MY? Sleeping Beauty? Hardly. And unfortunately, yes, I am awake, painfully awake. My head is moving in slightly slower circles than the rest of me.

Mulder: Well maybe breakfast will make you feel better.

Scully: You cooked breakfast?

Mulder: I got up about 3 hours ago and decided you had nothing to eat, I went shopping. So Coco Puffs and toast, garnished with two-extra strength Tylenol it is then.

He pulled the cover off of the tray to reveal two settings with just that.

Scully: Ooh, he's good. Coco Puffs, Mulder? What are you, ten?

Mulder: Hey, it's not Emeril, but what are you gonna do?

Scully laughed as she ate the sugary concoction with Mulder, which she was sure would give her a worse headache and add 5 pounds to boot. After they had finished, they started talking.

Scully: Why are you still here, I thought you would have left by now, Mulder. Not that I want you to go but I'm just saying that normally you wouldn't you know stay and do the whole breakfast thing for us. No, I don't mean that it's unusual for you to do this because you are sweet like that but I'm just trying to- oh God, I'm rambling, aren't I?

Mulder: (between laughs) Yeah. Well I decided that we could spend some time together during the day since it IS Christmas Eve and you will probably be going to your mother's house for dinner with the family. That is, if you want to. I mean I would understand if you had last minute shopping to do or something.

Scully: No, All my shopping has been done for a month. Yeah sure, that sounds great Mulder. You can come to my mother's this evening if you would like to. You know how much she enjoys your company.

Mulder: That would be- Hey! Wait a minute! You are not tricking me into going to the Scully family dinner just so you don't have to deal with Bill Jr. by yourself; he hates me, remember?

Scully: Damn, so close. OK, anyway, what do you think we should do today? Work on the case? Not all day, but I don't want to have 6 piles of paperwork to do next week.

Mulder: Sure, then maybe we could go to the movies and walk around a little bit. There is this new movie out with Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan. Rush Hour 2. The first one was really funny. Plus, maybe I'll learn some moves from Jackie and start dishing the hurt instead of being on the receiving end all the time.

Scully: Yeah, that sounds good. I'll check the papers to see what time the shows are. We might want to catch an early one because it is supposed to snow and I want to get to my mothers on time.

They made plans to go to the movies at 4:30, this would give them a little time to get ready and walk around DC first. As they walked around the city, they looked in the windows of the shops oh-ing and ah-ing at all of the gifts that were there. When they came to a jewelry store window, Scully had to stop and stare at a particular bracelet that was on display. She didn't realize she was fogging up the glass until Mulder started to chuckle.

Scully: What? What did I do?

Mulder: Nothing, you look like a kid in front of a toy store is all; a very expensive toy store. What are you looking at?

Scully: That bracelet. It is amazing don't you think?

The bracelet was beautiful. It was made of two-toned gold that was separated by links of white gold and the actual bracelet chain was made of pieces of gold that were about a half of an inch each. They had tiny diamonds in the center of each piece. It was showy but was not really flashy and Mulder thought that it would be perfect on Scully. He didn't say so; he just made a comment about how women always liked the most expensive stuff, which was true because the price tag on the bracelet said $950.00. Mulder moved on to the next store while he waited for Scully to stop drooling over the bracelet. She eventually got over it and they proceeded to the movie theatre that was about 3 blocks away.

They got in quickly and Mulder said he would handle the snacks while Scully went and got them seats. Finding seats was really not that hard because there was only one other group of people in the room. And it was a group of about 3 kids and 2 adults. Scully choose seats in the middle towards the back so they did not have to worry about the little kids making to much noise and chucking their popcorn around. Just when she was beginning to wonder where Mulder went, he walked in with every amount of junk food imaginable. He had a giant tub of popcorn balancing on his left hand while I his other hand he had two large sodas in a carrying tray with Milk Duds, Twizzlers, Reese's Pieces, and M&M's. He had a box of chocolate covered pretzels in his pocket and a box of Ju-Ju bees in his mouth. Scully had to stifle a laugh.

Scully: That's great, Mulder but what did you get for me?

Mulder: Very funny. I assumed you would want a diet coke? Extra large as usual but take it easy on this one. I don't want any mid-movies breaks for the bathroom again. I swear you have a bladder the size of a pecan! Besides, once this stuff is all down there is no getting out again. You would have to straddle me just to get to the aisle. Come to think of it, maybe I should have gotten you a bigger one.hehe.

Scully: Yeah, yeah all right. Now be quiet, I think the movie is going to start soon.

The movie passed without much event. Scully found it funnier than she expected and laughed out loud at several parts. Mulder enjoyed that because he didn't get to see her smile a lot, much less laugh. When the movie was about three quarters of the way over Mulder was intently watching while eating the popcorn. He had already finished the other assorted goodies that he had bought.

Scully was only half way through her soda. She reached over to get some popcorn and her hand brushed Mulder's as he was greedily reaching for more. Their eyes met and neither of the looked away. Mulder started to lean in as he looked like he was going to kiss her and Scully snapped out of it, grabbed her handful of popcorn and backed away. She shoved it in her mouth and chewed vigorously so she would not have to look at Mulder, who was still keenly watching her. She returned her hand to the armrest and was surprised to find that Mulder's upturned hand was already there.

Scully went to move her hand but Mulder grabbed her fingers in his and would not let go. She gave in and wrapped her fingers around his. For the rest of the movie they stayed like that. To anyone else, it would have seemed like they were a couple enjoying the movie but both their hearts were racing like a bunch of teenagers.

The movie ended and the other group left the theatre. Mulder and Scully were just looking at one another. Neither had really seen the end of the movie. They were too busy stealing glances at one another. Again, Mulder leaned in close to Scully until he was just a few centimeters away.

Scully: Mulder?

Mulder: Yes?

Scully: I really gotta pee.

Mulder: Way to savor the moment Scully.

Scully: What moment? You told me to wait until the movie was over. Just doing as I was told, as usual. I didn't want to interrupt your movie experience. Now if you'll get out of the way, I REALLY have to go.

Mulder: Sure, Fine, Whatever.

As Scully walked off, Mulder watched her and had to chuckle to himself.

Mulder: For an FBI agent, she doesn't catch on to the subtleties, unless she does but she is just trying to let me down easy. That figures. Why would she be interested in me anyways? She could have practically any guy she wanted. I don't think she knows that though. But how could she not know how attractive she is? Unless of course she DOES want me but she is afraid that it would ruin our professional relationship. That's the only thing I can think of. Unless.

Scully: Mulder, what the hell have you been doing in here for the past.8 minutes? Come on lets go!

Mulder: All right, I'm coming I'm coming.

They walked out of the theatre together and went outside. Scully gasped at what they saw. Snow had been falling only slightly when they entered the theatre and now it was coming down fast. At least 3 inches had fallen since they entered the building and more kept coming steadily. They hailed a cab back to Scully's apartment and hurried inside.

They were in there for no longer than 2 minutes when her phone rang. She picked it up. It was her mom telling her not to come to the house because they had already gotten 5 inches of snow and there was no way she would make it out there. Scully agreed and wished her mother a Merry Christmas, promising she would call tomorrow. No sooner had Scully hung up the phone that Mulder's cell phone rang. His hands were full with their jackets so he just hit speakerphone.

Mulder: Yeah, Mulder.

A husky female voice replied.

Voice: I have vital information on your case, Agent Mulder. Come to the Jade warehouse on the corner of Joy and Gallo Street at 7. Make sure you come alone. Store room 210.

Mulder: Why? Who is this? What do you want?

Voice: I want you there Agent Mulder: Seven o'clock. Be there. Remember to come alone.

With that, the mysterious caller hung up. Mulder scratched his head and looked at Scully. She was watching him and had a worried look on her face. He looked at the clock, it said 6:45.

Mulder: Don't worry about it. It is probably one of Cancer Man's goons. I'll be fine. I'll be done by 8 the latest.


	4. IV

Scully: I can't believe you are going! You won't make it anywhere out there. And you are definitely not going alone. I am going with you. Don't waste your time trying to talk me out of it because we both know I am going to end up going anyway. Last thing we need is you going out and getting your ass kicked by a 65 year old man and his minions. It would take weeks to get your ego back to its larger-than- life size again.

Mulder: Very Funny. Fine, hurry up and get your coat back on, we haven't got much time anyway.

The agents retrieved their coats and hurried to the address the mysterious voice had given Mulder. He was a little worried because they had told him to come alone, but Scully insisted that she would shoot him before letting him go out in a snowstorm to face an unknown informant. And Mulder thoroughly believed that she would do just that.

They arrived there at exactly 7. Mulder went in ahead of Scully and they pulled out their ($4,000) flashlights and their guns. They saw two flights of stairs, one on each side of the vast hallway. The warehouse itself was a dump, abandoned long ago and probably infested with every type of pest imaginable. Mulder and Scully both remained silent and signaled they were to take opposite stairs, Mulder on the left and Scully on the right.

They walked up their respective stairs, which led to separate corridors full of storage rooms. Scully looked into each room and moved to the next, 190, 192, 194, 196, 198, 200. She found 210 further down on her side of the building. She turned around to get Mulder. Before she could get two feet, a hand grabbed her by the throat and pressed a sharp object into the side of her back. She dropped her gun and started to scream but the hand went over her mouth. This always seemed pointless to Scully, she saw all those horror movies when a person got a captured and a hand over their mouths rendered them silent.

Scully: That won't work on me you stupid son of a bitch.

Scully made the highest pitch noise she could with her mouth closed and the attacker pressed the object (which Scully had assumed, correctly, was a knife) harder into her back. She felt it break the skin and the bit of blood trickle down her back. She shut up stood still. She heard Mulder call her name as she was pulled into one of the rooms. She craned her head around so she could see who was holding her but the person removed the knife and knocked Scully twice on the side of the head to keep her from looking. After she had stopped the room from spinning, she opted to talk to the person.

Scully: (muffled) I am an FBI agent; you will be in prison for the rest of your life once I get out of here

Adrienne: I know exactly who and what you are Agent Scully. You are not supposed to be here. If anything happens to you, it is your own fault because you had to follow Fox here like a love sick little bitch. And who said you were leaving?

Scully: I recognize that voice, but who is it? What are you talking about? Did you honestly think that Agent Mulder would come all alone? He's not a stupid man.

Voice: One can always hope, right?

Just at that moment, Mulder came running through the door. He had picked up Scully's gun but almost dropped both of them when he saw the two people. Mulder's voice was incredulous.

Mulder: Adrienne? What the hell are you doing? Get the hell away from her! What the hell is going on?

Adrienne: Why hello Fox, Merry Christmas Eve. This was supposed to be a private party. But the little one decided to tag along. But no worries, I'll be rid of her in a moment, just a minor setback. Then we can get to us.

Adrienne pushed into Scully's back right on top of one of her kidneys. Scully didn't cry out but stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut as a small tear managed to escape. Mulder figured that Adrienne had a knife in Scully's back and had just used it. He watched Scully trying to be brave against the pain. He wanted to shoot Adrienne right then but she had pulled Scully's head in front of hers and Mulder barely had the presence of mind to not take the risk of hitting Scully.

Back to the Present time. Jade warehouse Room 210 7:15 p.m.

Mulder snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Scully's sharp yelp. Adrienne had taken advantage of Mulder's unawareness and had plunged the knife into Scully's lower back. Puncturing a kidney and leaving the knife there, Scully turned pale and her head rolled forward as she resisted the urge to faint. or vomit. Both feelings had rushed upon her as the knife fully entered her. She could feel the warm sticky blood pooling out of her and drenching her back, her thick pea coat had offered minimal protection against the sharp knife and now only served to hold it there. Mulder gripped his guns tighter and regarded Adrienne with a look of hatred.

Adrienne: Admit it. Admit that you love her. That way we all know the truth and you can helplessly watch the woman you love die on a cold floor on Christmas and we can be done with it. If I can't be with you Fox, and believe me, it would have been good, but if I can't be with you than this little tramp sure as hell won't be. Even if I die, at least I get to see your face as she dies. Or we can just leave her here and  
get out together. You know I'll be better to you. Either way, I win.

Mulder: You sick twisted excuse for a human being. I would never choose to be with you over Scully. Or anyone for that matter, you are disturbed, certifiably insane. And yes, I do love Scully. I am in love with her, my partner. She is everything that you are not. She is loyal and intelligent, brave and strong, beautiful beyond reason, even now; after all you are putting her through. She is more of a woman, more of a person then you will ever hope to be. And if she dies tonight, you'll wish I had killed you, because where you're gonna go sister, is worse than death.

Scully's head rose slowly to stare at Mulder with wide eyes. He gave her a comforting smile and a nod. Through all the intense pain, Scully accepted his words and weakly smiled. Adrienne in the meantime had processed Mulder's words and a large frown had formed on her face.

Adrienne: I see. Well then, say goodbye, lover.

She gripped the knife and twisted it slightly as Scully's smile dissipated and the strangled cry that tore from her throat rang out through the warehouse.

Adrienne: Merry Christmas, bitch.

She pulled the knife out and Scully slumped to the floor. Mulder yelled "NO" as she collapsed in a heap on the dusty floor, bleeding profusely and writhing in pain. No sooner had she fallen then two shots rang out in the air. Mulder had shot Adrienne Braun twice in the thigh and knee as she was fleeing the room. She fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Mulder rushed to Scully's side and pulled out his cell, calling 911 for help. He finished as quickly as he could and pulled off his coat and long scarf. He gingerly raised Scully's back and removed her blood soaked coat and sweater. She lay there shivering in her thin shirt Mulder kissed her pale forehead and wrapped his scarf around her stomach and back, applying pressure to the wound. Scully grimaced as he pushed on the lesion and placed his oversized warm coat around her, buttoning it up and cradling her to his chest. He grasped her clammy hands and placed kisses on her palms, eyes, forehead, nose and cheeks. Scully looked up at him with unabated fear in her eyes, struggling for breath and letting the tears flow freely down her gaunt face. She spoke with great difficulty but managed to keep her voice somewhat steady.

Scully: Did you mean what you said before, Mulder? Were you serious or were you just trying to save me, ahem, again?

Mulder: No, Scully, I meant every word that I said. I wish I had told you before. I love you. I am in love with you Scully. And all those things that I said about you were sincere. I was just too afraid to admit it to myself, much less you.

Scully: Afraid of what, Mulder?

Mulder: That I would tell you and you would reject me. Or not be able to look at me without pity. I don't want your pity Scully. I was scared that you would, laugh or something. There is. one. other thing that I have to tell you. Last night when I kissed you, that meant more to me than just a stupid demonstration. I realized how much I loved you a long time ago, but I didn't know what to do about it. That champagne excuse that you gave was perfect because I thought you regretted it and that it meant nothing to you.

Scully: I would never laugh at you Mulder. Especially when your feelings are concerned, you know that. I. have . something to tell you, too. That's exactly what the champagne was; an excuse. I feel the same way you do. I love you Mulder, so much that it scares me. I just.figured that you. didn't feel the same- (sharp intake of breath).

Scully was cut off as her back had a spasm and she gasped for air and then slipped into blackness as she lost consciousness. Mulder continued to whisper into her ear, as she lay still and colorless against him. Finally, around 8: 40, he heard the sounds of an ambulance in the distance and smiled against Scully's hair. He was joyful despite the situation. She loved him back and he didn't have to hide from her anymore. He thought of their future together.

The future. The word snapped him out of his happy daydream and he remembered that they might not have a future. Not if Scully did not make it through this. He hoped beyond hope that she would be okay but he knew there was a very real possibility that she might die. That terrified him and he knew that he could not allow that to happen. He heard the E.M.T.'s park the ambulance outside and rush in.

He called out to them and heard their footsteps coming closer. After that, everything became fuzzy but he dimly felt Scully being taken from him and himself being brought into the bitter cold to the ambulance. Then he let himself to succumb to the lull of sleep, knowing that Scully was beside him the ambulance. He knew that she would wake up and that they would continue their conversation.


	5. V

Next day, Christmas Georgetown Memorial Hospital Room 329, Scully's Room

Scully had been in Surgery for an hour and a half. They had taken out the damaged kidney because there was no chance of fixing it. Lucky, she was not in dire need of a new one because she was in such good health otherwise. Mulder had been checked over by the E.M.T's the night before quickly but since he did not have any wounds, he was free to go. He was not permitted to see Scully after surgery when they put her in ICU for the rest of the night because of her extensive blood loss. So he left the hospital to get himself and Scully a change of clothes. He also had one other stop to make.

Mulder had made his trips quick and hurried back to the hospital. He got into Scully's new room around 8:00 a.m. He put the flowers he had bought in the hospital vase and sat next to her. He held her hand and spoke to her still sleeping form. He looked at her pale beauty and wondered how she could look so peaceful after the whole ordeal. He looked at the angry black and blue that covered her upper right cheekbone and temple and frowned.

He swore that Adrienne would pay for this. She was currently in another room on the fourth floor for her injuries, nothing major, but enough to keep her in there a few days. After a full psychiatric evaluation she would be transported to the women's corrections facility in Ithaca, New York where she would wait for her day in court.

He had been sitting vigil at her bedside for a good hour before she started to come to. Mulder smiled and brushed an errant lock of hair away from her face.

Mulder: Morning sunshine. How are you feeling?

Scully: Hi. I, um. feel like I just got hit by a Mack truck. It hurts to breathe.

Mulder: It should. You've got 23 stitches in your back and quite the bump on your head. Doctors said you would be fine in a week or so but you really need to rest here until then.

Scully: I have to stay in this place for a week? No, Mulder! I hate the hospital. I should have my own special room by now, don't ya think? Maybe I'll bring in some curtains. And a carpet, these floors are entirely too cold when you get up in the middle of the night to go pee. Those dumb slippers are too thin, too so I'll have to bring mine.

Scully continued babbling on about her room for a bit while Mulder just chuckled to himself.

Mulder: Medication must have kicked in. I wish I had a tape recorder. She'd kill me for it later, I bet.

Scully finished her incessant jabber and became suddenly serious.

Scully: We have to call my mother. She is going to wonder why I didn't call her for Christmas. Oh Mulder, It's Christmas and I made you get stuck in the hospital, I'm sorry. You don't have to stay here, you can go if you want to.

Mulder: I already called your Mother and she said she'd come out here as soon as the weather clears up. We got another 3 inches last night. Scully you should not be apologizing for me being here. I should be apologizing to you. I'm the reason you landed here in the first place. And of course I am not going to leave you here. Where on earth would I want to go rather than being here with you?

Scully: Thank you Mulder. That is really sweet of you.

After a few moments of talking, Scully began to complain that she was dizzy and fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Mulder sprang forward and tried to get her to wake up. A young nurse named Alexa came in earlier and had told him that if she happened to wake up before the doctors came in, not to let her go back to sleep because she might have a concussion from the blows to her head and could slip into a coma. The powerful medication she was on had kept her from becoming comatose while she was anesthetized but it would wear off soon.

Mulder: Scully? Scully look at me. You can't go to sleep. Open your eyes.Scully. Scully! Damn it! Come on now, just open those eyes, and wake up!

Scully opened her eyes and looked at him through heavy eyelids. His face was les than 2 inches away from hers. Mulder just stood there, with his hands on the sides of her face, his gaze never wavering. Scully stared right back at him. This time, it was Scully who moved. She raised her hand to his cheek and back to the nape of his neck. Slowly she pulled him towards her until they were grazing their lips.

Scully: No champagne this time.

Then she raised her head to meet him. The kiss was gentle but passionate. It felt so good to the both of them, like a weight had been lifted. Mulder gingerly brought her to a sitting position, not breaking contact with her lips. They continued kissing and wrapped their arms around each other as they reveled in this new contact.

Scully thoroughly enjoyed exploring his lush lower lip, inwardly sighing as their tongues danced and her hands played in his soft hair. After about two minutes, they finally decided to break away from each other.

Mulder: Wow, I really hope that was not a side effect of the medication.

Scully: I don't think so, and if it was, I want some more of it.

They laughed and talked for around a half an hour. The doctor had come in and done an examination of Scully. He said she would recover sooner than expected and could go home in 3 days. After he had left, Scully and Mulder looked at each other in silence, just enjoying the others' company.

Mulder: I brought you something, Merry Christmas Scully.

Scully: Oh Mulder. Your present is at home, I feel bad.

Mulder: Oh just open it, its not a big deal.

Scully opened the medium sized package wrapped in paper covered in candy canes and snowflakes. It looked like it had been wrapped by a 7 year old, which made Scully believe that Mulder had done it himself. When she saw what lay in the box she smiled and hugged Mulder. In her hands she held a silver picture frame with the words "Best Friends" bent from the silver into large cursive letters at the top.

The picture inside was of the two of them after the case in Arcadia. They had stopped on the way home and decided to go to the movies and Mulder had insisted that they go into one of those photo booths and get their pictures taken. The one he had chosen had the both of them laughing hysterically. As Scully remembered it, Mulder had been tickling her so she had to do it back and they both looked happy. Neither was looking directly at the camera, which was why it was so good.

Scully: Wow. Mulder this is beautiful thank you.

Mulder: Well I figured that since we went on that case the day after your birthday and since I kinda. um.forgot it, that this could be your birthday present. I have your Christmas present at home.

Scully: Mulder you didn't have to get me anything else this is fine, it's perfect. Although you did forget it. just kidding.

Mulder: Just trust me. I know you'll love it.


	6. VI

Two days later, Maggie came to visit Scully in the hospital. Mulder and Scully did not tell her about their new relationship yet. But they did not have to. Maggie picked up on the extended glances, the slight touches and secretive smiles quickly. She left after 3 hours and promised to call Dana as soon as she was better. Then she would visit and catch up.

The next morning, Scully was to be released but she needed her final work up. He told her he would be back to pick her up in two hours. When she asked where he was going, he said something about catching up with Alexa and getting a thorough physical. Scully knew who her nurse was and that she was good looking so she swatted Mulder and told him to behave.

Mulder: Don't I always?

Scully: I'm not answering that.

Mulder: Ouch.

Mulder left the hospital with a few things on his to-do list, he had a lot to do in two hours, and he hoped he could get it all done. An idea had struck him early that morning and he was glad when they told Scully she had to stay a few more hours. It would give him just about enough time to accomplish his tasks.

Mulder: Okay, what first?

Mulder made impeccable time running his errands and drove quickly back to Scully's apartment to set up. After he was done, he drove back to the hospital and was even a few minutes early. Scully was not back in her room yet so he sat and waited for her. When she returned he kissed her quickly and gave her the clothes he had gotten from her apartment. He figured that she would not want to wear the bloody ones. Scully pulled on the jean and sweatshirt and they checked her out of the hospital. On the drive home they were talking and laughing, listening to the radio and just enjoying being together.

Mulder: So what did the doctors say about your exam?

Scully: They said that I was doing much better. I am just not allowed to. oh boy they gave me a list of things I'm not allowed to do. Heavy lifting, long distance running, and blah blah blah, basically anything that puts too much stress on my back. Oh damn, guess we can't go running after swamp monsters this week huh?

Mulder: Ha, you wish, I'll get you a motorized wheelchair and you can keep up just as good as before. Maybe better because you won't have to worry about tripping over those 4-inch heels of yours.

Scully playfully smacked his arm and laughed. They reached Scully's building and got up to her apartment. Scully invited him in, but he declined, saying he had to go take care of a few things and that he would come by later. Scully looked a little disappointed but Mulder kissed her cheek and promised he would see her soon. He walked down the hall towards the elevator as she let herself into her place. Ten seconds later the door flew open again and Scully stuck her head out into the hallway. Mulder was nowhere to be seen. She slowly went back in and closed the door. She looked at the room around her. There were thick aromatherapy candles and flowers all around the room. The flowers were her favorites; daisies, peach roses, and snapdragons. There was a small note card near the candle next to the couch.

"Go into the kitchen."

The words were written in Mulder's quick familiar handwriting.

Scully followed the instructions and headed for the kitchen area. When she got there, there was another note next to the yellow and white daisies in the middle of the table.

"Go to the bedroom."

She smelled the flowers quickly and went to her room. There was a single peach rose laying atop her CD player next to a small candle with yet another note.

"Play me."

She pressed play and the sound of The Temptations assailed her ears. She had forgotten she had this song. Not like she had much time for kicking back with the tunes in her line of work.

Night and day

You are the one

Only you beneath the moon

And under the sun

Whether near to me or far

It's no matter, baby, where you are

I think of you night and day

Day and night

Why is it so

That this longing for you follows wherever I go

In the roaring traffic gloom

In the silence of my lonely room

I think of you night and day

Night and day

Under the hide of me

Though such a hungry yearning

Burning inside of me

This torment won't be through

'Til you let me spend my life making love to you

Day and night, night and day

Scully smiled as the song ended. This was the second song in the last week that had had a significance meaning to her life with Mulder. She hadn't figured Mulder for a romantic. She looked up as she heard someone enter her room. Of course, it was Mulder. He carried a flower and a little stuffed alien.

Mulder: I thought a teddy bear would be a little too cliché for us, don't you think?

Scully just laughed and took both items from Mulder and tossed them on the bed as she reached up and planted a long wet kiss on his luscious lips.

Scully: Thank you Mulder. This is wonderful. When did you have time to do this?

Mulder: While you were getting checked out. It was hell trying to find some good music. You have a strange collection, Bobby Darin, Beethoven, Sheryll Crow, The Beatles, Kimberly Joy? Who's Kimberly Joy?

Scully: She's really good, up and coming. I like to go to the music stores and find the artists no one has heard of yet. They are the best. You'll see, she's gonna be big.

Mulder: OK then. I also have another Christmas present for you, well a belated present anyways. I figured it was the least I could do for getting you stabbed by a psycho not so secret admirer and hospitalized on Christmas.

Scully: Mulder I told you in the car that it was not your fault, I insisted to come with you. You already gave me a gift Mulder, you didn't have to-

Mulder: Would you shush? I wanted to get it for you. I knew you would love it.

Scully: Alright, alright. But let me give you yours first.

Mulder: All right then.

Scully gave him the nicely wrapped package and he opened it like a 5 year old on Christmas. It wasn't that he wanted to see what it was so much as he wanted Scully to open hers. He looked ay the gift before him. There was a hotel receipt in it. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was for the Marriott in New York City. The reservations were for December 30th to January 5th in the penthouse.

Scully: I reserved that a long time ago. I figured I would have told you the truth by now.

Mulder: What if things had not worked out?

Scully: One of two things. First, gotten you to change your mind, or... well. There are a lot of good looking guys in New York City.

Mulder: Scully! You little vixen! How did you manage to pay for a week in the penthouse of the Marriott?

Scully: Well. The Bureau owed me a lot of money for getting laid up in the line of duty so I had them pay for it.

Mulder was shocked

Mulder: Skinner knows about this?

Scully: . No, I told them it was a surprise for my mother and I.

They laughed and Mulder thanked her. Saying something explicit about getting laid in the line of duty. Then he handed her the present he had been saving.

Mulder handed her a small long package with plain gold paper on it. Scully took it slowly and unwrapped it carefully. When she saw what was inside the thin velvet box she almost dropped it. There before her she saw the bracelet they had seen the week before in the window.

Scully: Oh my God Mulder. I can't believe you bought this. This cost a fortune, are you crazy, where did you get the money? This is unbelievable.

The words tumbled out of her mouth one after another as she stared at the bracelet in awe. She turned it around in her hands and the light caught a niche in the clasp. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it had been engraved with three words.

"Love & Trust, Fox."

Scully looked up at Mulder when she saw his first name on the bracelet. She knew that it was a big deal because he hated his name and only certain people were ever allowed to use it. She had used it once a long time ago on Eugene Victor Tooms' case but he had laughed and insisted upon her using Mulder.

Mulder: Don't worry about the money, Scully it was worth every penny. Do you like it?

Scully: Yes Mulder I love it. It's wonderful.

Mulder: Good, I'm glad. Here let me put it on you. So, when do we leave for New York?

Scully: Tomorrow morning at 7. I already bought the plane tickets.

She said this a little distractedly because she was staring at the bracelet Mulder had just placed on her wrist, admiring the way the light bounced off of it.

Mulder: Seven in the morning? And when were you planning on telling me this little piece of information?

Scully: Tomorrow morning at 6 when I got to your place to surprise you with tickets and breakfast.

Mulder: Oh that's just great. Wake me from an otherwise restless slumber to feed me and whisk me away to New York for a week. You're and evil woman.

Scully: Yeah, you know you want me.

Mulder: Actually yeah I do. So don't you think it would be easier for me just to stay the night instead of tiring you out them leaving and making you pick me up at 6?

Scully: Tiring me out? I am pretty sure that I can keep up. Yeah I think it would make more sense for you to stay. More practical, I mean.

Mulder: Sure. Do you think that this is gonna be against the doctors orders?

Scully: Well THIS doctor thinks I can handle it.

Mulder: Well then I'd better give you a thorough examination first.

Scully: You'd better, G-man.

And the held hands as they walked down the hallway towards her bedroom. It was going to be a looong night, they could not be happier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Ok guys, that's my story, I hope you liked it! I know that some parts were a little out of whack but if you liked it please give me some Feedback! Even if you hatEd it! Well, maybE not if you hateD it cuz I need my luvin! Thanks guys! A Big thanks goes out to my sisters Christine And Kim for supporting me and helping me. EspeCially Kim who proofread this and gave me ideas! I love you guys much! ThanKs also to Alexa!

On another note, I have n idea how to price jewelry so I am probably wrong about the 1,000 bucks but it was a good round number so I Figure what the hEll. I also don't know how long thEy make you stay in a hospital if you loose a kiDney But I needed to get her the hell outtA there so the story Could move on. OK that's about it. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I enjoy feedback, did you not notice my not-so-subliminal, subliminal message in the thanks? No one is that blind!


End file.
